voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Voltron characters
Galaxy Garrison American names are first, followed by the Japanese names. (Note: full names taken from Devil's Due comic series.) Based on the American version of Voltron: Defender of the Universe: 'Voltron Lion Force' *'Captain Keith Kogane': Commander and leader of the Voltron Force, who pilots the Black Lion that forms the bulk of Voltron. Keith/Akira wears a red uniform in the original series, and a black uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He is approximately 21-23 years of age. Keith is a quiet individual who spends much of his time pondering his decisions, thinking up new strategies, and simply being a leader. He also has a hobby of reading books. He can often be found doing so either in the pilot's lounge, or in his room. He seemingly cherishes Princess Allura and is thought to be somewhat protective of her; his worst fear, according to Voltron: The Third Dimension, was that she would be forced to marry the evil Prince Lotor. Keith was played by Neil Ross (US) & Kazuhiko Inoue (Japan). *'Lance Charles McClain': Second-in-command of Voltron, who pilots the Red Lion that forms the right arm of Voltron. Lance wears a blue uniform in the original series, and a metallic red uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He is a tall man, both wiry and wily, about 21-23 years of age. Lance is always cracking jokes and teasing others whenever he gets the chance. He is the only one in the group who contests any of Keith's commands. He is a ladies' man and a great pilot, though reckless at times. Lance McClain is the only member of the "Lion Pride" Voltron Force who, at first, did not believe that the original legend of Voltron might be fact-based, and it is not revealed why he originally joined the team dispatched to locate Voltron. Lance was voiced by Michael Bell (US) & Yuu Mizushima (Japan). *'Darrell Stoker', nicknamed "Pidge:" Darrell Stoker, the origin of whose nickname, "Pidge," is not revealed, is the youngest and smallest of the group; he pilots the Green Lion that forms the left arm of Voltron, and wears a green uniform. He is approximately 12 years old and wears eye-glasses. His home planet, Balto, was destroyed by nuclear missiles from King Zarkon. Pidge graduated from the academy at a young age, and his specialty is science. Like the others, he is well-trained in martial arts, and uses his size and agility to his advantage. Pidge is not afraid to speak his mind, especially to the villains. His heart is often in his words. Pidge has a twin brother, Chip, who is a member of the Vehicle Voltron Air Team. Pidge was voiced by Neil Ross (US) & Masako Nozawa (Japan). In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Pidge was voiced by Billy West. **''Note: Pidge is the only member of the Voltron Force whose uniform did not get a color change in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He is also the only member of the Voltron Force who's original uniform color was actually the same color as his Lion (Hunk wore orange, not yellow, but it was close in color).'' *'Princess Allura': Princess Allura of the planet Arus is the ruler of the Kingdom of Altair (as well as of the entire planet, for the most part) and is also the object of Lotor's affections. She takes over for Sven as the pilot of the Blue Lion that forms Voltron's right leg. Allura wears a pink uniform in the original series, and a metallic blue uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. Her age is about 18-20 (in the original Golion series she is stated to be 16 at the beginning of the series, while 30th Anniversary book From Days of Long Ago lists her age as 25, presumably by the end of the original series). Though a bit naïve, especially with matters of romance, Allura is a strong-willed person, and is very capable of ruling her planet, though some, like Coran and Nanny, tend to doubt this ability. She is capable of invoking the dead, particularly her father, the late King Alfor. In The Third Dimension, Allura later learns special mind skills that could allow the Voltron Force to control the Lions without having to be in the cockpits, and also helps the others to learn it as well. Allura's voice was played by B.J. Ward (US) & Rumiko Ukai (Japan). She also has feelings for Keith. *'Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garett': Hunk is the strong-man of the team, piloting the Yellow Lion that forms Voltron's left leg. He is shown wearing an orange uniform in the original series, and a metallic yellow uniform in Voltron: The Third Dimension. He is about 24-26 years old. He may look tough and mean, but has a soft heart, especially when it comes to children. He is never late for a meal. Though his friends tease him about his appetite, most of Hunk's bulk is muscle. It is revealed that he eats "'Froot Loops' (almost) every morning." Hunk was voiced by Lennie Weinrib (US) & Tesshô Genda (Japan). In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Hunk was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. 'Voltron Vehicle Team' 'Air Team' Air Team uniforms were dark blue and white. *'Jeff Dukane': Leader of the Air Team and the entire vehicle Voltron Force, Jeff is hot-headed, occasionally quick-tempered, yet still brave and a very capable leader, even if he doesn't always follow the rules. Although dialogue early in the series hints at something going on between him and Ginger, later episodes suggest a relationship between him and Lisa, much as there was with their Dairugger XV counterparts. He pilots the Command Jet Explorer (#1), which becomes the head of Voltron. In Fleet of Doom, it is revealed that Jeff and Keith had a friendly rivalry in their academy days. *'Rocky': Brooklyn-accented member of the Air Team, usually described by fans as the "Hunk" of the Vehicle Voltron Force. He pilots the Strato Weapons Module (#2) that forms the upper torso of Voltron. Sparring partner of Hunk in their academy days. *'Wolo': A blue-skinned member of the Air Team with very little character development. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#3) that becomes the right upper arm of Voltron. *'Chip Stoker': Member of the Air Team, and the youngest member of the Vehicle Voltron Force, Chip happens to be Pidge's twin brother, despite the fact that they are visibly different heights. Although not often prominently featured except in one episode, Chip can be described as the brains of the Vehicle Force, much like Pidge is to the Lion Force. He pilots the Advanced Recon Helicopter (#4) that becomes the left upper arm of Voltron. *'Ginger': Member of the Air Team. Despite her high, girlish voice, Ginger is a brave and capable pilot, and has fought for a worthy cause ever since she helplessly watched her family destroyed in an astro-ship explosion when she was a little girl. She pilots the Falcon VT Fighter (#5) that forms the chest plate of Voltron. 'Sea Team' Sea Team uniforms were navy blue and aqua. *'Cric': Hailing from an unnamed water planet, Cric is appropriately the leader of the Sea Team. Speaking with an otherworldly alien accent, he has clairvoyant powers that tend to tell him when something bad is about to happen. He is the pilot of the Communications Module (#6) that becomes the torso mid-rif section of Voltron. *'Lisa': Kind and compassionate member of the Sea Team. She is very knowledgeable in ancient cultures, and always seems to know the right thing to say to others. It is most likely she is in a relationship with Jeff, much like their Dairugger XV counterparts. She pilots the Space Prober (#7) that becomes the right thigh of Voltron. *'Tagor': One of the members of the Vehicle Voltron Force who is usually treated as unmentionable background characters. Tagor pilots the Space Prober (#8) that forms the left thigh of Voltron. *'Shannon': Irish-accented member of the Sea Team. Like Ginger, he too fights for a worthy cause, as his brother is a prisoner of the Drule Empire, on Planet Doom. He pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#9) that becomes the right lower leg of Voltron. *'Zandee': One of the members of the Vehicle Voltron Force who is usually treated as unmentionable background characters. Zandee pilots the Multi-Wheeled Explorer (#10) that becomes the left lower leg of Voltron. 'Land Team' Land Team uniforms were white and red. *'Cliff': Leader of the Land Team. He has a strong Australian accent, and sometimes tends to have a wry sense of humor. He pilots the Jet Radar Station (#11) that forms the lower torso/hips of Voltron. When he first came to the academy, Lance and Wolo yanked him into the pool. *'Cinda': Member of the Land Team. Like Lisa, she too is kind and compassionate, especially when it comes to nature. She comes from the same water planet as Cric. She pilots the Rotating Personnel Carrier (#12) that forms the right forearm of Voltron. *'Modoch': Large member of the Land Team, who can best be described as a "gentle giant." He pilots the Armored Equipment Carrier (#13) that forms the left forearm of Voltron. *'Marvin & Hutch': Good buddies and members of the Land Team, these two are often seen together, either playing cards or brawling with each other. While Marvin is usually comedic, Hutch is a regular tough guy, always looking for a good fight. They pilot the All-Terrain Space Vehicles (#14 and #15) that form the right and left feet of Voltron, respectively. 'Gladiator Voltron characters' The Japanese names of the three Gladiator pilots are Enjoji Daisakau (the leader), Jin Tetsuya (the taller boy), and Mizuki Hotaru (the girl). What their names would have been in the Voltron mythos is unknown. They piloted the Alpha Robo (Black Gladiator), Beta Robo (Blue Gladiator), and Gamma Robo (Red Gladiator), respectively. In the beginning of the series, each would have also piloted a small aircraft, the Jet Alpha, Jet Beta, and Jet Gamma. These three aircraft were flown through small hatches into the backs of the Gladiators in order to pilot the Gladiators. The three aircraft could also combine into a single jet called the Super Abega. They were very quickly replaced by a different set of small aircraft that could transform into different bipedal droid forms, called the New Jet Alpha/Jetrobo Alpha, New Jet Beta/Jetrobo Beta, and New Jet Gamma/Jetrobo Gamma. They combined into the New Super Abega. It is completely unknown what these smaller jets or their combined forms would have been called in the Voltron mythos. There was also a fourth pilot character, Kumai Goro, who piloted a large robot called the Gori Robo. This would have been a "Gorilla Gladiator" in comedy-relief style, on the same level as the Space Mice and their Mouse Plane/Mouse Voltron. 'Allies' *'Space Marshal Graham': Supreme commander of the Galaxy Alliance. Along with Commander Steele, he is usually conducting meetings discussing current situations involving the ongoing conflict with the Drule Empire. *'Commander Steele': High-ranking official of the Galaxy Alliance. Along with Space Marshal Graham, he is usually conducting meetings discussing current situations involving the war with the Drule Empire. He takes a more active role in the conflict towards the end of the series. *'Sven Holgersson': Sven, a Norwegian pilot, was the original second-in-command. He piloted the Blue Lion and wore a black uniform in the very beginning of the series. In episode 6, he was badly injured during an attack by Haggar, and was sent away to the planet Ebb to be healed. He was killed in the Japanese version, with his younger brother appearing later in the series. Ebb was attacked and raided by Lotor's Forces and Sven was captured. The prison ship on which he was transferred accidentally crashed on Planet Doom where Sven went into hiding becoming a hermit within the caves. He eventually encountered Allura's cousin from the Planet Pollux, Princess Romelle, who had been sent to the slave mines after she rejected Lotor's advances. During Sven's time on Planet Doom he witnessed Zarkon and Lotor's cruelty to their slaves, which drove him to the point of madness. He recovered thanks to Romelle's emotional support and helped her escape Doom. Sven was later reassigned to the Planet Pollux with Romelle and her brother Prince Bandor. Sven eventually fell in love with Romelle, though he was reluctant to pursue his feelings because he felt he was unworthy of her. Sven was always very quiet and reserved, and spoke only when he had something important to say. Though he may not show it, he is a very emotional person, and his heart is always leading his mind in any decision. Sven was voiced by Michael Bell (US) & Ryusei Nakao (Japan). Sven does not appear in nor is mentioned in Voltron: The Third Dimension''.'' *'Space Mice': The Space Mice are pastel-colored mice displaying a humanlike level of intelligence, who were Princess Allura's friends as a child. They are often mischievous, but sometimes helpful. There are five Space Mice, though the fifth mouse is rarely seen until later episodes, perhaps because of not being born, or being too young to leave the nest at first. There is a large light blue mouse, a large pink mouse, two medium-sized light blue mice, and a much smaller light blue mouse. The cartoon was very inconsistent with the names of the mice; names used for various mice included Chitter, Cheddar, Cheeser, Cheesy, Pip, Squeek, Mousie, Prince, Toady, Inky, and Suki. Toward the end of the Lion Force Voltron series, the Space Mice wear orange Voltron Force uniforms and pilot a machine called the Mouse Plane, which can transform into a comic-looking Mouse Voltron. In the comic from Image and Devil's Due, the Space Mice were cybernetic robots constructed for Princess Allura by her father. *'Prince Bandor' (Prince Alor): Co-ruler of planet Pollux, along with his sister, Princess Romelle. *'Princess Romelle' (Princess Amue): Princess Romelle is Allura's cousin, who lives on the planet Pollux, where she co-rules with her brother, Prince Bandor. She is a dead-ringer for Princess Allura, in terms of physical appearance. Romelle was once a slave of Lotor, until Sven came to her rescue; together they fight for her people against the Drule Empire. She and Sven fall in love and live "happily ever after" on Pollux (a sharp contrast from the original ending of GoLion, in which the character of Shirogane Takashi's brother dies). *'Coran' (Raible): Coran is Allura's royal advisor, and is in charge of the Castle Control. He also advises the Voltron Force, and is very wise, though he can be very overprotective and opinionated at times. He is the commander of the Castle of Lions crew, once the Castle became battle-worthy, and especially once it transforms into the Mecha Fortress. In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Coran remians the same as before, but he is now more affiliated with the Galaxy alliance then before. His biggest role in that series was, when the Voltron Force was on trial for treason, that he spoke for them in their defense, which resulted in the Alliance finding the Voltron Force "not guilty." Coran is voiced by Peter Cullen (US) & Yuji Fujishiro (Japan). In Voltron: The Third Dimension, Coran was voiced by Michael Bell. *'Nanny' (Hys): Nanny is Allura's over-protective caregiver, who always wants to make all of Allura's decisions for her and refuses to accept the idea that Allura may have an independence of her own. Like Coran, Nanny fusses over the Princess, and is bent--almost to the point of obsession--on keeping her away from all harm. She dies near the finale of GoLion, shot to death by Garret while protecting Coran; this scene was cut from the U.S. version. Nanny was voiced by B.J. Ward (US) & Kazuyo Aoki (Japan). *'King Alfor' (King Raimon): King Alfor is Allura's deceased father, and the previous ruler of planet Arus. Years ago, King Alfor went forth to battle against King Zarkon and his forces in the Valley of Zohar on Planet Arus. He was tragically killed on that day. His body was placed in a royal tomb, located directly beneath the castle. Nowadays, he returns to the world of the living in a ghostly form to give advice to his daughter to help her in her struggles to maintain peace on Arus and the surrounding galaxy. King Alfor is credited with being the designer of Voltron in the American version, but not in the Japanese. In The Third Dimension, it was Alfor's rejection of Witch Haggar that embittered her to evil. She later got her revenge on him by capturing his spirit with magic and implanting it within a robeast, preventing the Voltron force from attacking it. He was eventually released with the help of Allura and the voice of Queen Ariella. Alfor is voiced by Peter Cullen (US) & Mahito Tsujimura (Japan). In Voltron: The Third Dimension, King Alfor was voiced by Tim Curry. *'Commander James Hawkins': Commander of the S.S. Explorer, it is Commander Hawkins who gives all the orders to the Vehicle Voltron Force. Firm and strict, Hawkins is determined to make peace with the Drule Empire, despite how many times they attempt to backstab him in the process. Voiced by Peter Cullen. *'Captain Newley': Captain of the S.S. Explorer, and good friend to Commander Hawkins. Midway through the series, he is transferred back to Galaxy Garrison headquarters back on Earth, but that does not stop his fight against the Drules. *'Professor Page': The S.S. Explorer 's chief scientist and acting physician, he can tell anyone willing to listen all about a planet, and even its cultures, simply by examination of a mere sample or artifact. *'Amalgamus': Cyborg-like mentor of the Voltron Lion Force in Third Dimension. He is an amalgam of all 900 planets of the Galaxy Alliance and the highest-ranked official of Galaxy Garrison. He at first was reluctant to have Voltron reactivated, believing diplomacy could be used to make peace with Lotor, but over time he comes to accept Voltron as a necessary ally. He is also the only one who fully trusts Zarkon, which is also his greatest weakness, as he was unknowingly reprogrammed by Zarkon to distrust the Voltron Force more and more, going as far as to have them decommissioned five times, and even put them on trial against the Alliance one time. When Lotor held the Troika Moons hostage in exchange for the destruction of the Voltron Lions, it was Amalgamus who gave the order to destroy them. This, along with Zarkon's position within the Alliance, left Galaxy Garrison open for an easy assault by Lotor at them end of the first season. By this time, Amalgamus had learned of Zarkon's true allegiance, but was helpless to stop zarkon from turning him into a video game, and then later a cowardly blabbermouth later in the series. Toward the end of the series, he was retaken by the Voltron Force and restored to his original Voltron-allied programming, and exposed Zarkon's true plans to the Alliance. *'Queen Ariella': First Queen of Planet Arus in The Third Dimension. She first came to Arus from another planet and was found and raised by the five lions before they became Robot lions. It was said they she constructed the Castle of Lions. Now deceased, she appears to Allura as a spirit, much like her father does, and reveals to Allura a way to recreate the five Lions after they are destroyed. She explains that the five lions can never really be destroyed, as their spirits will always be with Arus. 'Mecha' * (Lion) Voltron (Golion): Combination of the five Lions. Voltron was once a sentient being in his own right before being separated into the five Lions. In the finale of the first season of The Third Dimension, Voltron was destroyed, but recreated in the beginning of the second season, and would go on to be reconfigured into Stealth Voltron whenever it passed into another dimension. ** Black Lion (Kuro Jishi): Piloted by Commander Keith. Piloted by Allura in one episode. Unlike the other Lions, the Black Lion did not have a "closed" hangar. Throughout the series, it was assumed that the Black Lion's hangar was located on the large tower fronting the castle, which was previously occupied by a winged lion statue which hid it. When the Black Lion was first activated, this statue crumbled apart to reveal it, and the Black Lion folded its seldom-used wings. ** Red Lion (Aka Jishi): Piloted by Lance. Piloted by Princes Allura in one episode since Lance was using the Blue Lion to find the cure for the deadly flowers. The Red Lion's hangar was located inside a volcano near the castle. ** Green Lion (Midori Jishi): Piloted by Pidge. Piloted by Keith in its first launch, before the Black Lion was recovered. The Green Lion's hangar was located in a forest near the castle. ** Blue Lion (Ao Jishi): Piloted by Sven up to episode 6, and thereafter by Princess Allura (although Sven would return to pilot the Blue Lion on one more occasion in the second season episode "Who's Flyin' Blue Lion?"). Piloted in one episode each by Keith, Coran, and Nanny together, and a replacement pilot (who turned out to be an agent of Zarkon). Piloted once by Lance when he went off to a distant planet to find the cure by which to heal the Princess. Lance piloted the Blue Lion because the planet had a special magnetic field that only the Blue Lion could overcome. The Blue Lion's hangar was located underneath the moat that surrounded the castle. ** Yellow Lion (Ki Jishi): Piloted by Hunk. The Yellow Lion's hangar was located inside a cave located in a desert near the castle. * Mouse Plane / Mouse Voltron (Gonezumi): piloted by the Space Mice. * Castle of Lions (Gradam Castle, Mechafortress) / Flying Fortress (Flying Mechafortress): The Lion Voltron force's base of operations and their home, which near the finale can transform into a flying fortress piloted by Coran. *'S.S. Explorer': Mothership of the Voltron Vehicle Team, piloted by Commander Hawkins. *'(Vehicle) Voltron' (Dairugger XV, Dairugger Fifteen) **'Strato Fighter' (Kuu Rugger): Piloted by the Air Team. ***'Command Jet Explorer' (Rugger 1): Piloted by Jeff. ***'Strato Weapons Module' (Rugger 2): Piloted by Rocky. ***'Advanced Recon Helicopter' (Rugger 3, the red one): Piloted by Wolo. ***'Advanced Recon Helicopter' (Rugger 4, the blue and red one): Piloted by Chip. ***'Falcon VT Fighter' (Rugger 5): Piloted by Ginger. **'Aqua Fighter' (Kai Rugger): Piloted by the Sea Team. ***'Communications Module' (Rugger 6): Piloted by Cric. ***'Space Prober' (Rugger 7, the red one): Piloted by Lisa. ***'Space Prober' (Rugger 8, the blue and yellow one): Piloted by Tagor. ***'Multi-Wheeled Explorer' (Rugger 9, with red markings): Piloted by Shannon. ***'Multi-Wheeled Explorer' (Rugger 10, with yellow markings): Piloted by Zandee. **'Turbo-Terrain Fighter' (Rikku Rugger): Piloted by the Land Team. ***'Jet Radar Station' (Rugger 11): Piloted by Cliff. ***'Rotating Personnel Carrier' (Rugger 12, with blue markings): Piloted by Cinda. ***'Armored Equipment Carrier' (Rugger 13, with red markings): Piloted by Modoch. ***'All-Terrain Space Vehicle' (Rugger 14, the yellow one): Piloted by Marvin. ***'All-Terrain Space Vehicle' (Rugger 15, the black one): Piloted by Hutch. *'(Gladiator) Voltron' (Albegas, six possible assemblies or Dimensions) **'Black Gladiator' (Alpha Robo) **'Blue Gladiator' (Beta Robo) **'Red Gladiator' (Gamma Robo) *"Gorilla Gladiator" (Gori Robo) Category:Characters Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender